Communication and data networks generally include a variety of network devices or nodes connected by various links. Each link connects a pair of network devices and enables exchange of information between them. In some networks, multiple links between a pair of nodes are treated as a single logical link, referred to as a “trunk” or link aggregation (“LAG”).
A software-defined network (“SDN”) is a set of network devices in a data network that includes at least one network device that relies on a separate controller for configuration information such as updates to tables for routing network traffic.